theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 42 - Too Much Information
Episode Number: 42 Title: "Too Much Information" Recorded: 6 April 2007 Run Time: 3:39:40 File Size: 103.1 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games Schwein Eins joins the crew for an "April Fools" SYN. Questions #Subject: Genetic engineers have WAY too much time on their hands! // Question: In 2002 the British supermarket chain Tesco published an advertisement in The Sun announcing the successful development of a genetically modified vegetable. The ad explained that these items had been specially engineered to grow with tapered airholes in their side. When fully cooked, these airholes caused the vegetable to whistle. Name that veggie. #Subject: That shit don't grow on trees, ya know! // Question: In 1957 a BBC news show announced that Swiss farmers were enjoying a bumper crop of this unlikely food, leading to many callers wanting to know how they could grow their own trees. What were they trying to grow? #Subject: How'd ya like to see a bean ball with that? // Question: In April 1985, Sports Illustrated published a story about a new rookie pitcher, named was Sidd Finch who could throw a fastball with pinpoint accuracy at 168 mph. What team was this fictional MLB player slated to play for? #Subject: Don't expect newscasters to work naked any time soon. // Question: In 1982 the Daily Mail reported that a local manufacturer had sold 10,000 of these that were causing a unique and unprecedented problem, not to the wearers but to the public at large. Apparently a part of these had been made out of a kind of copper originally designed for use in fire alarms and that it was causing interfering with local television and radio broadcasts. What article of clothing was the culprit. #Subject: Has nothing to do with George Orwell or Van Halen // Question: In 1984, back in the Stone Age of the internet, a message was distributed to the members of Usenet (the online messaging community that was one of the first forms the internet took) announcing that this country was joining Usenet. This was quite a shock to many, since most assumed that security concerns would have prevented such a link-up. What nation was said to be "logging on"? #Subject: What a bunch of ding-a-lings! // Question: In 1996 this fast food corporation announced that it had bought the Liberty Bell from the federal government and was renaming it. Who was the supposed purchaser? #Subject: A strange type of prank // Question: In 1977 a British newspaper published a special honoring San Serriffe, a small fictional republic located in the Indian Ocean. Its two main islands were named Upper Caisse and Lower Caisse. Its capital was Bodoni, and its leader was General Pica. What was the peculiar shape of these islands. #Subject: Bet the Zenith guys with that though of that! // Question: In 1962 a black & white TV channel in Sweden announced that thanks to a newly developed technology, all viewers could now quickly and easily convert their existing sets to display color reception. What common item was the alleged key to color TV? #Subject: Intergalactic Planetary - Planetary Intergalactic. // Question: In 1976 a British astronomer announced a once-in-a-lifetime astronomical event was going to occur that listeners could experience in their very own homes as the planet Pluto passed behind Jupiter. What was supposed to be the effect of this happening. #Subject: Did Ned Flanders buy them out? // Question: In 1998 this fast food chain announced in USA Today it was adding a new item to their menu: a Left-Handed version of their marquee sandwich. According to the advertisement, it included the regular ingredients, but all the condiments were rotated 180 degrees for the benefit of their left-handed customers. Name this chain. #Subject: Fuckin' cut it out, Wells! No one thinks your funny anymore! // Question: Thousands of motorists driving on the highway outside London looked up in the air to see a glowing flying saucer descending on their city. The saucer finally landed in a field on the outskirts of London where local residents immediately called the police to warn them of an alien invasion. When a door in the craft popped open, and a small, silver-suited figure emerged, the policeman ran in the opposite direction. The saucer turned out to be a hot-air balloon that had been specially built to look like a UFO by Richard Branson, the 36-year-old chairman of Virgin Records. What decade did this occur in. #Subject: The answer isn't George Burns. Bwa Bwa Bwa Bwa. // Question: In 1974 residents of Sitka, Alaska were alarmed when the long-dormant volcano neighboring them, Mount Edgecumbe, suddenly began to belch out billows of black smoke. People spilled out of their homes onto the streets to gaze up at the volcano, terrified that it was active again and might soon erupt. Luckily it turned out that man, not nature, was responsible for the smoke. What was used to create the black smoke. #Subject: We'd like to land now. You guys want to get off the runway? // Question: In 1993, a deejay in San Diego, announced that this aircraft had been diverted from Edwards Air Force Base and would instead soon be landing at Montgomery Field, a small airport located in the middle of a residential area just outside of San Diego. Thousands of commuters immediately headed towards the landing site, causing enormous traffic jams that lasted for almost an hour. What was allegedly changing its flight pattern? #Subject: They couldn't change the recipe for sweet potato pie! // Question: The April 1998 issue of the New Mexicans for Science and Reason newsletter contained an article claiming that this state legislature had voted to change the value of the mathematical constant pi from 3.14159 to the 'Biblical value' of 3.0. Name this southern state. #Subject: No drinking till after 5...but which time zone?? // Question: In 1998 this beer company issued a press release announcing that it had reached an agreement with the Old Royal Observatory in Greenwich, England to be the official beer sponsor of the Observatory's millennium celebration. According to this agreement, Greenwich Mean Time would be renamed until the end of 1999. Name the beer company. #Subject: Oh yeah! That MUCH better than food and shelter!! // Question: In 1999 the Phoenix New Times ran a story announcing the formation of a new charity to benefit the homeless. There was just one catch. Instead of providing the homeless with food and shelter, this charity would provide them with these. The Phoenix New Times's joke was actually a reprise of a 1993 prank perpetrated by students at Ohio State University. What was the #Subject: They won't bother you if you don't bother them. // Question: In 1949 a New Zealand deejay announced to his listeners that a mile-wide swarm of this insect was headed towards Auckland. He urged them to take a variety of steps to protect themselves and their homes, including wearing their socks over their trousers and leaving honey-smeared traps outside their doors. What was the expected flying menace? #Subject: 4 more years! HAH! Please! // Question: In 1992 NPR's "Talk of the Nation" program announced that this ex-president Richard Nixon, in a surprise move, was running for President again. His new campaign slogan was, "I didn't do anything wrong, and I won't do it again." Who was this former commander-in-chief? #Subject: Talk about a hot head! // Question: In the April 1995 issue of Discover Magazine it was announced that a new species was discovered: the hotheaded naked ice borer. These fascinating creatures had bony plates on their heads that, fed by numerous blood vessels, could become burning hot, allowing the animals to bore through ice at high speeds. What continent did this fictional creature occupy? #Subject: We're gonna need some stonger fishing line. // Question: In 1981 the Herald-News in Roscommon, Michigan reported that 3 lakes in northern Michigan had been selected to host "an in-depth study into the breeding and habits of several species of" these fish. Two thousand of them were to be released into the lakes to determine whether they could survive in the cold climate of Michigan. Name that fish. Answers #Carrots #Spaghetti #New York Mets #Bras #Soviet Union (USSR) #Taco Bell #Semi-Colons #A Nylon Stocking #Decreased gravity #Burger King #The 1980s (March 31, 1989) #Old tires #A space shuttle #Alabama #Guinness #Guns #Wasps #Richard Nixon #Antarctica #Sharks Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes